xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Sanat Kumara
Lord Sanat Kumara '''is an Advanced Being(Who is incarnated in a Human angels body) at the Ninth level of initiation who is regarded as the 'Lord' or 'Regent' of Earth and of the humanity, and is thought to be the head of the Spiritual Hierarchy of Earth who dwells in Shamballah (also known as 'The City of Enoch'). Shamballah is said by the adherents to the Ascended Master(naacals/Human angels) Teachings, to be a floating city manifested on the etheric plane. The Great White Brotherhood is a spiritual 'fraternity' of Ascended Beings, including Lord Sunat Kumara, long since dedicated to the eventual Salvation of Mankind and the establishment of Divine Law again in this Three-dimensional reality. Lord Sunat Kumara is the founder of the Great White Brotherhood, composed of Masters of the Ancient Wisdom (called in the Ascended Master Teachings Ascended Masters) and volunteers from other worlds who have joined together to advance spiritual evolution on Earth. For many centuries the name of Sanat Kumara was known by wisemen of the East, but it was kept in secret from western humanity. In religious traditions of the East, Sanat Kumara appears in different roles. Each of them unveils a facet of his Divine Self. In Hinduism, he is worshiped as one of seven sons of Brahma. They are depicted as young men, who kept their purity. Solemn Hindu texts also call Sanat Kumara an “Outstanding Wiseman” who knew Brahman. In Sanskrit, the name of “Sanat Kumara” means “Eternal Youth.” In the supreme God of Zoroastrianism, Ahura Mazda, we recognize Sanat Kumara. The name “Ahura Mazda” means “Wise Lord” or “Lord who is endowed with wisdom.” He represents the principle of Goodness, being the protector of humanity and an opponent of the principle of Evil. In the Old Testament, Sanat Kumara is known as “Eternal God.” The prophet Daniel says: “…the Ancient of Days took his seat; his clothing was white as snow, and the hair of his head like pure wool.” In the 20th century, the name of Sanat Kumara became well-known to western humanity. This name was said straightforward in the book The Secret Doctrine. It is now known that Helena Petrovna Blavatsky wrote this book with the direct participation of spiritual Beings who had achieved a high level of evolution and now help people to climb the same stairs. That is why this source of information deserves special attention. In The Secret Doctrine, the sacred name is written as one word “Sanatkumara.” Sanatkumara is called Radiant Son of Dawn Manvantara, Dhiani, Dhyan-Chohan, Anupadaka, one of Seven Mind-Born Sons of Brahma, Manu, Son of Fire, Eternal God, the highest Spirit on the ladder of Being, and many other titles. Making an analogy with a person, a particular person can play many different roles with many attributes: at the same time he is a son, a husband, a father; he has a profession, a degree, and he is a member of an organization, so he plays many roles in his life. In the same way, Sanat Kumara has many titles and names depending on the origin, spiritual nature, and form of activity. According to crystalinks another name for Sanat Kumara is Hermes. Dhyan-Chohans Among those who wake up to an active life on a definite stage of Creation are the so called firstborn Creatures, Dhyani-Buddhas or Dhyan-Chohans – the Builders of the visible World. These few celestial beings are mediators between the Highest and the lowest. ”Thus from Spirit, or Cosmic Ideation, comes our consciousness; from Cosmic Substance the several vehicles in which that consciousness is individualised and attains to self —or reflective—consciousness.” Christians know Dhyan-Chohans as Archangels; Hindus call them Rishi-Prajâpati; Jews – Elohims or God’s Sons. For all nations they are Planetary Spirits, who became Gods to people. The essence of Dhyan-Chohans is opened metaphorically in the comments to Stanza 1, “The AH-HI (Dhyan-Chohans) are the collective hosts of spiritual beings — the Angelic Hosts of Christianity, the Elohim and "Messengers" of the Jews — who are the vehicle for the manifestation of the divine or universal thought and will. They are the Intelligent Forces that give to and enact in Nature her "laws," while themselves acting according to laws imposed upon them in a similar manner by still higher Powers; but they are not "the personifications" of the powers of Nature, as erroneously thought. This hierarchy of spiritual Beings, through which the Universal Mind comes into action, is like an army — a "Host," truly — by means of which the fighting power of a nation manifests itself, and which is composed of army corps, divisions, brigades, regiments, and so forth, each with its separate individuality or life, and its limited freedom of action and limited responsibilities; each contained in a larger individuality, to which its own interests are subservient, and each containing lesser individualities in itself.” Let us be aware that Dhyan-Chohans take a high position of Hierarchy of spiritual Beings; they are “generals” managing their multiple “troops,” and at the same time subordinate to “generalissimo.” There is a clear hierarchic subordinacy and assignment of duties and responsibility within these spiritual “troops.” In the Stanza IV commentary, the Dhyan-Chohans are called Kumaras, Sons of Fire(Seraphim), the Agnishwatha, and Seven Mystic Sages. “They are "The Sons of Fire"—because they are the first Beings (in the Secret Doctrine they are called "Minds"), evolved from Primordial Fire. "The Lord is a consuming Fire (Deuteronomy iv. 24)." The Author explains: “Fire is an Æther in its purest form, and hence is not regarded as matter, but it is the unity of an Æther — the second manifested deity — in its universality.” Dhyan-Chohans are also mentioned as Manus (in the comments to Stanza III). Manu is а patron of his special cycle (or Round), “each of the Manus, therefore, being the special god, the creator and fashioner of all that appears during his own respective cycle of being or Manvantara. The Kumaras The author provides a description of the Kumaras, given in one of the esoteric texts: “The Kumaras are the Dhyanis, derived immediately from the supreme Principle, who reappear in the Vaivasvata Manu period, for the progress of mankind.” There are seven Kumaras; four of them are often mentioned in exoteric texts, but three of them are secret. “The Exoteric four are: Sanat-Kumara, Sananda, Sanaka, and Sanatana; and the esoteric three are: Sana, Kapila, and Sanat-sujâta.” But, the Author states that these names are just aliases. Kumaras are present in every religion under different names. The Author mentions seven or ten deities. “Our races have sprung from divine races, by whatever name they are called. Whether we deal with the Indian Rishis or Pitris; with the Chinese Chim-nang and Tchan-gy – their "divine man" and demi-gods; with the Akkadian Dingir and Mul-lil -- the creative god and the "Gods of the ghost-world;" with the Egyptian Isis-Osiris and Thot; with the Hebrew Elohim, or again with Manco Capac and his Peruvian progeny — the story varies nowhere. Every nation has either the seven and ten Rishis-Manus and Prajâpatis; the seven and ten Ki-y; or ten and seven Amshaspends(six exoterically), ten and seven Chaldean Anedots, ten and seven Sephiroth, etc., etc. One and all have been derived from the primitive Dhyan-Chohans of the Esoteric doctrine, or the "Builders" of the Stanzas (Book I.)” What role did Kumaras play in the development of humanity? Sons of Fire (Solar Deities) were the ancestors of “the true spiritual SELF in the physical man” (Christ Self, or Highest Manas), while the Pitris (Lunar Deities), are “the fathers of the model, or type of his physical form, made ‘in their image.’” In the second volume of The Secret Doctrine, the formation of the Root Races of humanity is described. “The lunar gods (are) ordered to create. The higher gods refuse.” “12. THE GREAT CHOHANS (Lords), CALLED THE LORDS OF THE MOON, OF THE AIRY BODIES (a). "BRING FORTH MEN, (they were told), MEN OF YOUR NATURE. GIVE THEM (i.e., the Jivas or Monads) THEIR FORMS WITHIN. SHE (Mother Earth or Nature) WILL BUILD COVERINGS WITHOUT (external bodies).” 13. THEY (the Moon-gods) WENT, EACH ON HIS ALLOTTED LAND: SEVEN OF THEM, EACH ON HIS LOT. THE LORDS OF THE FLAME REMAINED BEHIND. THEY WOULD NOT GO, THEY WOULD NOT CREATE. Among those who “refused to create progeny,” the author mentioned Sanat Kumara. “Kumaras who appear on the scene of action by refusing — as Sanatkumara and Sananda — to "create progeny." Yet they are called the "creators" of (thinking) man." The esoteric significance of the Sons of Fire refusing to “create progeny” is explained in the following way: “The "Rebels" would not create will-less irresponsible men, as the "obedient" angels did; nor could they endow human beings with only the temporary reflections of their own attributes; for even the latter, belonging to another and a so-much higher plane of consciousness, would leave man still irresponsible, hence interfere with any possibility of a higher progress. No spiritual and psychic evolution is possible on earth — the lowest and most material plane — for one who on that plane, at all events, is inherently perfect and cannot accumulate either merit or demerit. Man remaining the pale shadow of the inert, immutable, and motionless perfection, the one negative and passive attribute of the real I am that I am, would have been doomed to pass through life on earth as in a heavy dreamless sleep; hence a failure on this plane.” So, Lunar Deities, who did not have mind, sent out of themselves creatures like unto themselves, and created their aerial-transparent twins who were future bodily forms of a person. Why is it that Fire Deities “would not want to create” from an objective point of view? Because fire substance is too thin to create future humans’ bodies, while the astral matter of Lunar Deities is much closer to the physical plane, even if its density is very different. That is why millions of years were required for the condensation of astral matter to the physical plane matter, and for humans to get a bone skeleton and flesh and become the way that we look today. Only in the period of Third Root Race a distinguishing moment for humanity happened: Sons of Fire gave to human forms a “flash” of mind, which is the ability to think. When humanity became physically ready, Fire Gods (Kumaras or Dhyan-Chohans) descended into the matter, and in this way they speeded up the evolution of humanity on earth. They not only endowed the biggest part of humanity with mind, but also incarnated in some of the human bodies and gave them knowledge and will. Without this, a person could have never become who he is now. “27. THE THIRD RACE BECAME THE VAHAN OF THE LORDS OF WISDOM. IT CREATED "SONS OF WILL AND YOGA," BY KRIYASAKTI IT CREATED THEM, THE HOLY FATHERS, ANCESTORS OF THE ARHATS...” The author comments on this Stanza of the Book Dzyan in this way: “The Third Race had thus created the so-called SONS OF WILL AND YOGA, or the "ancestors" (the spiritual forefathers) of all the subsequent and present Arhats, or Mahatmas… For creation is but the result of will acting on phenomenal matter, the calling forth out of it the primordial divine Light and eternal Life. They were the "holy seed-grain" of the future Saviours of Humanity.” "The “Sons of Wisdom" who incarnated in this Third Race, produced by Kriyasakti a progeny called the "Sons of Will and Yoga," etc. They were a conscious production, as a portion of the race was already animated with the divine spark of spiritual, superior intelligence. It was not a Race, this progeny. It was at first a wondrous Being, called the "Initiator," and after him a group of semi-divine and semi-human beings…. they are those in whom are said to have incarnated the highest Dhyanis, "Munis and Rishis from previous Manvantaras" — to form the nursery for future human adepts, on this earth and during the present cycle. These "Sons of Will and Yoga" born, so to speak, in an immaculate way, remained, it is explained, entirely apart from the rest of mankind. The "BEING" just referred to, which has to remain nameless, is the Tree from which, in subsequent ages, all the great historically known Sages and Hierophants, such as the Rishi Kapila, Hermes, Enoch, Orpheus, etc., have branched off.” If Dhyan-Chohans had not endowed human forms of the Third Race with Highest Light of Mind (Christ Self or the Highest Manas), how many more hundreds of millions of years would have been needed for a person to become conscious! The animal-person could have never achieved this goal by himself. He would have continued his existence almost unconsciously like we can see in some of the animals’ examples. After giving such a worthy gift to humanity, the Kumaras did not leave without further help. They reincarnated in Lemurian, Atlantean, and Aryan Races in the roles of Wisemen and Hierophants, and as great Governors and Founders of religions. All wisemen of ancient times tell us “…of the seven primitive and dual gods who descend from their celestial abode and reign on Earth, teaching mankind Astronomy, Architecture, and all the other sciences that have come down to us. These Beings appear first as "gods" and Creators; then they merge in nascent man, to finally emerge as "divine-Kings and Rulers." But this fact has been gradually forgotten.” The author points out that “The Aryan nations could trace their descent through the Atlanteans from the more spiritual races of the Lemurians, in whom the "Sons of Wisdom" had personally incarnated." “Sons of Wisdom” is another name of the same seven Dhyan-Chohans. In the Bhagavatgita they are also called great Rishi. “Let us bear in mind that the Saptarshi (the seven Rishis) are the regents of the seven stars of the Great Bear, therefore, of the same nature as the angels of the planets, or the seven great Planetary Spirits. They were all reborn, all men on earth in various Kalpas and races.” It is under the direct, silent guidance of this MAHA — (great) — GURU that all the other less divine Teachers and instructors of mankind became, from the first awakening of human consciousness, the guides of early Humanity. It is through these "Sons of God" that infant humanity got its first notions of all the arts and sciences, as well as of spiritual knowledge; and it is they who have laid the first foundation-stone of those ancient civilizations that puzzle so sorely our modern generation of students and scholars.” Fortunately, the Great Sons of Wisdom, Dhyan-Chohans, will stay with us until our human evolution will reach the final goal. Because Dhyan-Chohans are our Grandparents, our spiritual bodies (principles) are identical to their Spiritual Nature. Our task is to go through all the stages of evolution, through multiple cycles of reincarnation according to the Law of Karma, before each of us acquires “individuality, first by natural impulse, and then by self-induced and self-devised efforts (checked by its Karma), thus ascending through all the degrees of intelligence, from the lowest to the highest Manas, from mineral and plant, up to the holiest archangel (Dhyani-Buddha).” This implies that based on design of God, every person on the path of evolution will become the same as Sanat Kumara at some point! Sanat Kumara in Hinduism Scriptures, especially the Mahabharata, say that it is Sanat Kumara who comes down to help the Divine Plan of Creation, when Lord Krishna(Vishnu) came to be. He was born to Lord Krishna as his son, and he was named Pradyumna. Sanat Kumara incarnates himself through the Divine Mother Rukmini(wife and queen of the God Krishna) as Pradyumna. On completion of his work, He again gets back to his original position and takes to the seat in Shambala as Sanath Kumara. These details are given in the last chapters of Mahabharata. Shamballa in Buddhism – home of the King of the World ''Shambhala ''in Vajrayana Buddhism is a Sanskrit term meaning "place of peace/tranquility/happiness". Gautama Buddha is said by Vajrayana Buddhists to have taught the Kalachakra tantra on request of King Suchandra of Shambhala; the teachings are also said to be preserved in Shamballa. The Stanzas of Dzyan from which Madame Blavatsky claimed to have gotten the information in The Secret Doctrine are believed by some scholars to have been a mistranslation of words Kalachakra tantra. Shambhala is ruled over by a line of Kings of Shambhala known as Kulika or Kalki Kings, a monarch who upholds the integrity of the Kalachakra tantra. In the teachings of Vajrayana Buddhism, the King of Shamballa is often metaphorically referred to as The King of the World. it is thought that the dragon currents(ley lines) intersect where Shamballa is. Sanat Kumara in Theosophy Sanat Kumara was mentioned briefly by the theosophist Helena Blavatsky. She claimed he belonged to a group of beings, the "Lords of the Flame". Sanat Kumara gained greater prominence when Blavatsky's close-friend and colleague Charles W. Leadbeater wrote that Sanat Kumara was the "King" or Lord of the World, and the head of the Great White Brotherhood of Mahatmas who had revealed the principles of theosophy. Later authors who draw from Theosophical teachings such as Alice Bailey and Elizabeth Clare Prophet have added to the story with further details. He is usually depicted as having the appearance of a 16-year-old boy, said to be the incarnation of the Will of the Logos, and purportedly possesses an unaging body not born of mortal woman. The Descent of Sanat Kumara and the Lords of the Living Flame C.W. Leadbeater and later adherents of Theosophy such as Alice A. Bailey believe that Sanat Kumara descended from the etheric plane of the planet Venus to Earth 18,500,000 years ago (A.E. Powell gives a figure of 16,500,000 years ago; Elizabeth Clare Prophet of Church Universal and Triumphant does not give a specific date but says it was a minimum of 2,500,000 years ago). In Theosophy, the beings that helped Sanat Kumara organize the expedition from Venus are called the "Lords of the Flame". C.W. Leadbeater and Annie Besant said that Sanat Kumara brought 30 "Lords of the Flame" with him from Venus to help him set up his colony. In the later version of the story promulgated by Guy Ballard, notable "Lords of the Flame" include Gautama Buddha, and the World Teacher (the being referred to alternately as Maitreya or Christ by Benjamin Creme). Elizabeth Clare Prophet's Church Universal and Triumphant teaches that Sanat Kumara and the Lords of the Flame also brought 144,000 souls with them from Venus. The prior incarnation and only incarnation of Maitreya, the Lord of Consciousness, according to some interpretations (not C.W. Leadbeater's), is Gauthama Siddartha Sakyamuni / Lord Buddha; according to these interpretations, he essentially 'overshadowed' the body of Gautama Siddhartha Buddha with Siddhartha's permission. Sanat Kumara is regarded as the great guru, saviour of Earth. Believers in him see him in all the major religions, as Skanda/Kartikkeya in Hinduism, Brahma-Sanam Kumar in Buddhism, the Ancient of Days in Judeo-Christian traditions, and identify him as Ahura Mazda in Zoroastrianism (although the last of these claims is contested from a lack of information on the subject). It is also considered that Sanat Kumara is Al Khdir (green man) known to Sufi Muslims (according to Dakshinamurti). It is maintained in most of these versions of Theosophy that Venus, the 'Planet of Love', is the most spiritually advanced planet of our solar system. The beings living on the etheric plane of Venus are said to be hundreds of millions of years ahead of us in their spiritual evolution. It is said that the governing council of Venus – the Seven Holy Kumars – sent one of themselves, Sanat Kumara, here to guide us. According to Theosophy, once Sanat Kumara arrived here, he directed the construction of the city of Shamballa on the etheric plane to serve as his headquarters. Elizabeth Clare Prophet teaches that Shamballa was built physically. City plan of Shamballa The main temple of Shamballa is topped with a golden dome and is surrounded by seven smaller temples—one for each of the seven rays. These temples are located on a number of wide boulevards resembling the Champs-Elysees. Appellations (titles) of Sanat Kumara The most common title attributed to Lord Sanat Kumara in the Theosophical religious tradition is "Lord of the World". C.W. Leadbeater also states that an important duty of Sanat Kumara is to participate in an elaborate ritual every Wesak (the Full Moon of May) led by Gautama Buddha, and also participated in by the Maitreya (the being Theosophists identify as Christ), in which cosmic energy is focused from the "Solar Logos" to Earth in order to keep our planet's cosmic energy in balance. The ritual is said to take place in a ravine in southern Tibet (the Frontispiece of Leadbeater's book The Masters and the Path has a picture of the ritual taking place) and, it is stated by Leadbeater, can be viewed by in the etheric body or in the physical body by those who have etheric sight. Paradoxically, two other common appellations of Sanat Kumara are two opposite titles: "The Ancient of Days" (because he has been on Earth millions of years) and "The Youth of Sixteen Summers" (because even though he is millions of years old, he still looks like he is 16 years old). In the all organizations subscribing to the "Ascended Master Teachings", Sanat Kumara is presented as an Ascended Master. He is also currently, according to the Ascended Master Teachings, known as the "Regent Lord of the World" in deference to Gautama Buddha having taken the office of "Lord of the World". With Sananda Buddha taking on more of the day-to-day administrative tasks of governing the planet, this arrangement allows Sanat Kumara more time for the long-range galactic planning and interstellar diplomacy that is necessary for him to prepare Earth for its eventual admission to the Galactic Federation of light. Sanat Kumara's symbol of the authority of his office as Lord of the World is a 2-foot-long (0.61 m), 2-inch-wide (51 mm) magic wand called the Rod of Power made of the metal orichalcum, with cone-shaped diamonds on each end. Lady Master Venus The Bridge to Freedom, Church Universal and Triumphant and all other "Ascended Master Teachings" organizations believe that Sanat Kumara has a Divine Complement (Twin Flame) (i.e., a celestial wife) Lady Master Venus''' the Goddess of Love. The Ascended Lady Master Venus is usually depicted as having the appearance of a 16-year-old girl. Sanat Kumara is believed to have married Lady Master Venus millions of years ago on Venus before he came to Earth. Venus who is Aphrodite is the Goddess of love and she forms the Hermaphrodite which links her to Virgo the Divine Mother, the Goddess of creation and she forms the trinity with the Sun God(Solar(Soul/Light/Energy/Consciousness)) and this links to the Divine Daughter(Venus being an incarnation of Ninhursag/Virgo/Divine Mother) and Divine Son(Which would be Sanat Kumara being an incarnation of Enki/Ra/Divine Father) that are apart of cosmic creation(This symbolizes Adam and Eve, these pairs are created as the first members of there species and this applies for every alien race). Lady Master Meta According to the Ascended Master Teachings, Sanat Kumara and the Lady Master Venus have a daughter named the Lady Master Meta '''who they brought with them from Venus. She is said to have incarnated as an Avatar in Atlantis (where she served as the high priestess at the Temple of Healing) and in Sassanian Persia, where she married a mortal and had three children. In the Ascended Master Teachings, she is revered as the Goddess of Healing and is the patron deity of doctors and nurses. Since she is immortal, possessing a celestial body like Sanat Kumara and the Lady Master Venus, she, like the Lady Master Venus, also has the appearance of a 16-year-old girl. Master Cha Ara According to the Ascended Master Teachings, '''Master Cha Ara'' was originally one of the three children of Lady Master Meta when she incarnated as an Avatar in Sassanian Persia. He became a master alchemist who formulated an elixir of immortality made from rose petals, tea leaves from mcleod ganj and other ingredients. This enabled him to quickly achieve ascended masterhood. He uses small amounts of the elixir to heal people. He is the protector of all Zoroastrians. Lady Master Meta’s husband and her other two children from her descent as an Avatar to Sassanian Persia have also become ascended masters but their names have not yet been revealed. Lady Master Nada In the Ascended Master Teachings, a group of religions based on Theosophy, Lady Master Nada is the "Chohan of the Sixth Ray", and is the Ascended Lady Master governing humanity's development of the Divine Qualities of Ministration, Service, and Peace. The colors of her Ray are purple and gold, and also ruby. She is also considered a Member of the Karmic Board; she handles the appeals of those on the third ray. She is believed by those adherent to the Ascended Master Teachings to have succeeded the previous Chohan, the Master Jesus / Sananda Buddha, on January 1, 1956, when she is said to have fully taken on the Office of Chohan of the Sixth Ray., thus advancing from the fifth to the sixth level of initiation. She primarily serves at Arabian Retreat in the Arabian Peninsula, northeast of the Red Sea. Nada serves there with the Brothers and Sisters of the Indigo Cape, as well as with Jesus, his Mother Mary and El Samyam, the Chief of the Arabian Council. She also serves at The Rose Temple, located on the etheric plane above New Bedford, Massachusetts. Designed after the pattern of a rose, with each "petal" being a room, this Retreat is the etheric counterpart of the "Temple of Love" on Atlantis where Nada once served as a High Priestess. In another human incarnate life in Atlantis, she was a lawyer. She was described as having raised her body and Ascended approximately 2,776 years ago. Although the Lady Master Nada's home residence (called in the Ascended Master Teachings her "retreat") is underground on the etheric plane on the Arabian peninsula, according to the Ascended Master Teachings, she teleports to Shamballa every workday to her day job on the Karmic Board, hearing the cases of those souls who are on the third ray. Masters of the Ancient Wisdom According to the "I AM" Activity, the Church Universal and Triumphant and others, the Ascended Masters (The great beings the original Theosophists called the "Masters of the Ancient Wisdom"), such as the Master Jesus, Saint Germain, Megha Alcorn aka Megan Sebastian on Earth, Kuthumi, Hatton, Gopal Das and others are working for the Spiritual Hierarchy of our planet, under the leadership of Lord Sanat Kumara, Gautama Buddha, and Maitreya. Many theosophists believe the "Masters" utilize the cosmic power of the Seven Rays to advance the Plan of the Masters to encourage the continual advance of civilization on Earth toward higher levels of consciousness. One of the beliefs of adherents of these belief systems is that the Masters of Wisdom have united together in an organization called the Great White Brotherhood. Sanat Kumara is also often referred to as the manifestation of the 'Solar Logos' The Theosophist A.E. Powell stated that Sanat Kumara (whom he refers to as the Lord of the World) is in continuous telepathic rapport with ANNA/Gaia(Ki/Virgo), the Spirit of the Earth (i.e., the Planetary Logos – equivalent to the goddess known in some religions as Gaia or as Prithivi in Hinduism). C.W. Leadbeater and Alice A. Bailey stated that Sanat Kumara is in continuous telepathic rapport with the Solar Logos (the Being considered by Theosophists as the consciousness of the Sun). It is believed in Theosophy that Sanat Kumara captures the mystical power of the Seven Rays from the Solar Logos and distributes it to his assistants who guide the spiritual evolution of humanity, the Masters of the Ancient Wisdom (the Ascended Masters), who then focus the power to us. An intermediate trinity of Pratyeka-Buddhas assists Lord Buddha in stepping down this power from Sanat Kumara to Earth's Spiritual Hierarchy, and these Buddhas are also said to be Kumars originally from Venus. The council chamber of the Lord of the World According to the Alice A. Bailey material, Lord Sanat Kumara conducts business in an enormous room in his palace called The Council Chamber of the Lord of the World. It is here that he regularly meets with Maitreya, the Maha Chohan, Djwal Khul, St. Germain, the Master Jesus and the other Masters of the Ancient Wisdom, of which it is said there are 24 principal council members, to assess the progress being made in implementing The Plan of the Masters to bring the human race to higher levels of consciousness. According to C.W. Leadbeater, it is also here that he periodically personally receives ambassadors from other solar systems. Sanat Kumara's cosmic bureaucracy According to the Alice A. Bailey material, Sanat Kumara has many assistants who help him in his arduous task of spiritually governing Earth as its presiding Regent. These include The Watcher (also called the Silent Watcher or the Great Silent Watcher), whose function it is to continually watch the Akashic records and download daily all the information on them relevant to the life waves of Earth and forward it to the Custodian of the Hall of Records. (the Watcher is part of a special race of beings who fulfill this function that are posted on planets throughout the Cosmos); the Lords of Karma – Alice A. Bailey mentioned three Lords of Karma but did not name them; they are called in the Ascended Master Teachings the Karmic Board and they are stated to number seven and each of them is identified by name: The Great Divine Director (1st ray), The Goddess of Liberty (2nd ray), Lady Master Nada (3rd ray), Cyclopea (4th ray), Pallas Athena (5th ray), Lady Master Portia (6th ray), and Kwan Yin (7th ray). The Karmic Board decides when souls that are between lives are to reincarnate again (if a disembodied soul desires to reincarnate somewhere or somewhen else than where they have been assigned, they must file an appeal with the Karmic Board—each person has to file an appeal to the member of the board that handles the appeals for their soul ray); and the one Alice A. Bailey calls the Custodian of the Hall of Records (called the Keeper of the Scrolls in the Ascended Master Teachings), the being who is in charge of the Hall of Records, an enormous administrative complex near Sanat Kumara’s palace in the etheric city of Shamballa—this is where the Recording Angels and those souls who are between incarnations who volunteer to give up their time in Summerland and help perform this work make visual records (utilizing the most advanced supercomputers on the etheric plane of Earth) of everything that happens in everyone’s lives on Earth. The raw data is first downloaded daily by The Watcher from the Akashic records and fed by him to the Custodian of the Hall of Records and thence forwarded to the recording angels and their volunteer helpers. These imprint records are sorted daily first into one of seven general files by the soul ray of the soul that is reincarnating, and then downloaded from that general file into a special individual file for each soul that can be consulted by the ''Karmic Board if that soul makes an appeal before it. Omri-Tas, Ruler of the Violet Planet Omri-Tas, the Ruler of the Violet Planet, is a Galactic level Ascended Master (Spiritual Hierarchy, Cosmic Beings) who with his celestial mate, Irmo-Sat, is Sanat Kumara's violet flame supplier. The violet flame is composed of a special type of etheric matter particles, which may plausibly be called violetrons, that are capable of cleansing bad karma. Omri-Tas rules a planet on the etheric plane called the Violet Planet, which is apparently several dozen to several hundred light years from Earth. The Violet Planet is one of many throughout the Cosmos that serve as reservoirs for the violet flame. Omri-Tas is the ruler of the Violet Planet that is closest to Earth and which is responsible for transmitting the violet flame from the Great Central Sun of the Cosmos via the Galactic Logos to planets in Ursa Major (Our sector is reputedly 'Sector Nine' of the 48 Sectors in this spiral Galaxy). Omri-Tas or one of his representatives periodically teleports from the Violet Planet to Shamballa with canisters of violet flame to replenish the violet flame in the large circular pool in the Temple of the Violet Flame in Shamballa (In return for the violet flame. Lord Sanat Kumara assigns to his care and tutelage worthy initiated Adepts/Chelas for etheric transport to their next assignments. Benjamin Creme's views Benjamin Creme subscribes to the modern esoteric view that Nordic aliens (like those mentioned by George Adamski – Creme accepts Adamski's sightings as valid.) pilot flying saucers from the Way-Station on Venus that is thought to exist on the etheric plane and are capable of stepping down the level of vibration of themselves and their craft to the slower level of vibration of the atoms of the physical plane. Thus, Creme's followers assume that Sanat Kumara and the 'Lords of the Flame' (Nordic aliens themselves) visit from Venus in a flying saucer. How, they ask, did Sanat Kumara get to Earth from Venus if it wasn't on a flying saucer? Creme's disciples believe that there is regular flying saucer traffic between Venus and Shamballa as well as other locations on Earth, especially areas where crop circles appear. Creme's acolytes believe that Shamballa is equipped with an astrodrome as well as with numerous flying saucer landing pads attached to the tops or the sides of the buildings to accommodate the heavy flying saucer traffic from Venus. In addition, says Creme, the Venusians have cigar-shaped mother ships up to four miles long to accommodate the transport of multiple individual flying saucers to and from Venus. According to Creme, sometimes flying saucers from places more distant than Venus, such as from Mars, the Moons of Jupiter, Uranus, Sirius, the Pleiades, and beyond, fly in to pay a visit at Shamballa. Ashtar Galactic Command Flying Saucer Fleet The Master Ashtar was first incorporated into the Ascended Master Teachings by Joshua David Stone in the early 1990s, based on his incorporation of the early 1980s revelations of the medium Tuella into his own teachings. Stone had already begun teaching in 1993, based on the early 1980s revelations of Tuella, that the Master Jesus, under his galactic name Sananda (the name, Stone stated, he adopted after his resurrection), works with Commander Ashtar, flying with Pallas Athena in their own flying saucer within the Ashtar Galactic Command flying saucer fleet as its Commander-in-Chief. According to Stone, another name used by Commander Ashtar to denote his flying saucer fleet is The Airborne Division of the Great White Brotherhood. Although the Ashtar Command is ultimately under the titular authority of Sanat Kumara, the Master Jesus in consultation with Pallas Athena and Ashtar, make all the day to day command decisions. Stone continued to present these teachings after 1996 at the yearly Wesak Mount Shasta gatherings. According to some, The Ashtar Command is simply a modern concept of the Sumerian/Babylonian goddess and deity Astarte/Ishtar/Isis(Virgo) and her entourage whose assigned function is to protect an evolving mankind from the Satanic forces, then extant, on this planet, that sought to usurp the Earthly Regency of the local Ascended Masters in their role of protecting and engendering Divine Law upon the Earth until the arrival, at 'The Meridian of Time' of 'The Son of God'... Jesus/Sananda and his incarnation of 'The Christ Being'. According to Altiery, there are four Masters originally from the Spiritual Hierarchy Cosmic beings said to be patrolling near Ashtar Galactic Command Flying Saucer Fleet who are now permanently stationed on Shamballa. These are the Masters Ballerian, who is the proprietor of a flying saucer repair facility in Shamballa called God's Garage; Kumad, an expert linguist who helps the Keeper of the Scrolls decipher and interpret ancient manuscripts; Ashlem, a Tibetan Master who resides at the Hall of Records and helps people decipher their past lives by assisting them in accessing the Akashic records; and Sutko, the "space detective", who helps the Master K-17 solve unusually difficult cases. Elements of the Ashtar Galactic Command Flying Saucer Fleet sometimes dock at Shamballa so the flying saucer crews can go on 'shore leave'. Hatonn and the Photon Belt According to the Ascended Master Teachings of Anne Bellringer of Rapid City, South Dakota, who began teaching in 1990, Hatonn, an android Pleiadean Master who flies aboard the flying saucer Phoenix (one of the flying saucers of the Ashtar Galactic Command Flying Saucer Fleet, piloted by Hatonn’s partner the Master Soltec), monitors events on Earth for the Galactic Hall of Records at the galactic core. He feeds information about events on Earth via subspace relay to the supercomputers at the "Galactic Hall of Records". However, Bellringer says that this activity is secondary to Hatonn's primary task, which is functioning as the liaison officer between Sanat Kumara and the Pleiadeans(Nordic aliens) in order for him to be able to help Earth safely navigate in 2012 through the approaching so-called "photon belt", said to emanate from the Pleiades. Christian criticism According to many Christians, notably the anti-New Age author Constance Cumbey, New Age Leaders, including Masters of the Illuminati, are actually worshipping the Lord of this World, whose name is Sanat Kumara (Alice Bailey, Externalisation of the Hierarchy, p. 676, 709, 725; and Elizabeth Van Buren, The Secret of the Illuminati, p. 1). Bailey goes on to explain that Sanat Kumara is the "life and the forming intelligence", presiding over the Council of Shamballa Heaven of Earth according to New Age doctrine. (The New Age Dictionary, p. 172) Further, Sanat Kumara is "the eternal youth from the Planet Venus". The name Lucifer is one of the ancient Greek names for Venus. Therefore, according to Cumbey, Sanat Kumara is merely another name for Satan or Lucifer. Theosophical reply to Christian criticism Other New Age leaders have tried to separate themselves from the Illuminati movement, and view that burdening the two groups as entirely coexistent is inaccurate and ineffectual. New Age theosophy also counters these critics, teaching the fact that the being known as Sanat Kumara would rather see spiritual harmony and peace, a fact which many Illuminati members ignore and abuse. In the glossary of in the back of the book Alchemy, which Elizabeth Clare Prophet claims was dictated to her by Kuthumi, Satan and Sanat Kumara are clearly distinguished as two different and opposed beings—Satan working for evil and Sanat Kumara for good. Extra information "The Ancient of Days” in original Theosophy refers to the Universal Logos. Sanat Kumara is claimed to be the physical incarnation and representative on Earth of the “Planetary Logos” and he came from “the Venus globe of our Earth Chain,”. Sanat Kumara is “a direct reflection of the One God,”. Category:Blog posts Category:Human empire Category:History/Information Category:Spiritual Blog